Can't Let You Go
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Dana and Logan are complete opposites. When she decides that she has had enough, she gets ready to jet off to France. Will Logan realize he's in love with her in time to stop her or is this the end of the road for them as a couple?  -oneshot-


Dana and Logan has been dating for two years now since he asked her out in the beginning of eight grade and now it's the end of freshman year. The two of them were total opposites but they were going strong.

Dana likes things clean and neat, but Logan just throws his things around. Dana is pretty calm and collected, but Logan is wild. Logan loves to party, but Dana rather stay at home. He drinks, she doesn't. However, one thing that Dana hates about Logan is that he smokes.

The two of them were in Logan's room and he had pulled out another one of his cigarettes, lit it, and began to smoke. Dana made her way to the window and opened it. It was January and it was cold, but she hated the smell of smoke although she should be used to it by now. Logan hadn't always smoked. He had only started about six months after they got together. For what reasons, she didn't know though. She had tried to make him strop several times, but he hadn't.

"Dana, baby. Close the window, it's freezing in here," Logan said as he took another puff out of his cigarette.

"No Logan. You know that I hate the smell of smoke. Why don't you quit, huh baby?"

"Dana, sweetie, I just don't want you to get sick from the cold air that's coming in. I care about you a lot and I love you," he said then moved towards her for a kiss. However, she moved away.

"If you really loved me, you'd quite, okay,"

"No," he said then took another puff and the room was getting a smoky smell.

She was tired of trying to make him quite; it was useless, so she was about to make him a deal.

"Logan, I'll sleep with you in you can quit for two weeks," Dana said. She didn't want to sleep with anyone until she was at least sixteen and right now, she was only fifteen. In fact, she had only turned fifteen a week ago, and she didn't want to lose her virginity, but she knew that Logan wasn't going to be able to last.

"But I thought you didn't want to lose your virginity until you were at least sixteen. Are you trying to say you want to sleep with me now because if you do, you don't have to make this deal that I will surly win, just say it babe," he said then gave her a smirk.

"Logan, I don't, but listen. If you do smoke once in the next two weeks, you have to go on the date that I've been asking for. You have to take me on a picnic on the beach with candles and everything. Then after, we take a walk on the shore. Deal?" she asked sticking her hand out.

"Deal," he said taking another puff of smoke before also sticking his hand out, grabbing it, and shaking it.

"And starting now," she said as she pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, dimed it out, and threw it away.

For the next few days, she had asked Zoey, Nicole, and Lola to help her keep an eye out for him. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was watching his move, so she decided that she needed spies to help her.

The girls were in their dorm room having a girl's night out. They had smores, chocolate, ice cream, pies, candy, soda, and chick flicks. They bought all that from the PCA student store. They grabbed what they each wanted from the large stack, sat around in a circle, and began to eat while talking, as well.

"You know, Dana, if you have to do this just to make Logan stop smoking, I don't think you guys should be together. Don't get me wrong, you're like the cutest couple on campus, but are you sure you want to be with him?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I know. You guys are total opposites," added Nicole.

"But don't opposites attract," fired back Dana.

"That's only in the world of magnets, Dana. Is Logan what you really want, Dana. He's just a player that parties. Does he ever takes you out on dates that you want, talk to you at night, text you to make sure you're okay, do stuff with you?" asked Zoey.

All Dana did was look away, but she felt tears come to her eyes.

Lola saw this and she moved over and hugged Dana.

"Dana, sweeties, you know I'm always on your side, but this time, I think Zoey and Nicole are right. Are you sure Logan is the one for you? Just think about it, okay?"

"Ya, sorry we were so harsh on you Dana. We just want to see you happy and I don't think Logan does that," said Zoey and Nicole.

"Don't worry. I think you guys are right. I'll think about it tonight. Right now, it's girls's night out, so let's just have fun.

The four girls stayed up til midnight talking, eating, and watching chick flicks. However, when the other three girls fell asleep, Dana was still thinking. "_Is Logan really the ne for me?" _With that, she fell asleep.

The next day, Dana had caught Logan smoking only two days after and he took her out on the date.

She was wearing a low cute v-neck halter top, skinny jeans, and flats. However, instead of keeping his eyes on her face, he kept his eyes on her chest and kept looking down her shirt trying to catch a peek at her breasts. He didn't know whether she was wearing a bra or not.

When the date was over, they were just laying there in the sand. When they turned to look at each other, they leaned in for a kiss. However, Dana tasted smoke in his breath and knew he was smoking before the date and he was kissing her harshly instead of lovingly.

When Dana pulled away since she couldn't take it anymore, she said to Logan, "I want to break up. You aren't the same Logan that I wanted to go out with in the beginning. You've changed."

With that, she gave him a tap kiss n the lips, and stood up.

"Goodbye Logan Reese," and with that, she walked away, well more like ran away feeling tears in the back of her eyes.

Logan was shocked and wanted to run after her, but he knew he should let her cool off first, then he will go after her in the morning. After she said that she wanted to break up, his heart literally felt a sharp pang and it broke into his pieces. Then, he knew that he didn't jus tlove Dana, he was in love with her and would change himself completely just to be with her and to make her happy.

. She ran to his dorm room, and placed the key that he had given her on the bedside table. He gave her that key so she would have complete access of his room whenever she likes. She then walked away back to her own dorm room where she found Lola, Nicole, and Zoey in. Zoey was on the computer, Nicole was painting her nails, and Lola was writing in what looked like her diary.

"Hey you guys. I broke up with Logan just now," Dana said.

With that, all three girls head shot up, looked at her tear filled eyes, and immediately dropped whatever they were doing and ran to hug her.

"Oh Dana. You'll be fine. You have us," said Nicole while hugging her.

"Yeah Dana. We're here for you all the way," said Lola.

"Don't worry too much. We're here for you," said Zoey.

Wiping away her tears, Dana said," After the date with Logan, I gave him a final kiss, said good-bye, and I returned the key he gave me to his dorm room back on his bedside table. Also, remember the European Foreign Exchange school in France saying they want me to go to school there. I accepted just now. I want to get away from all this just for a year. Then I'll come back. Please say you're okay with it,"

Lola was the first to speak up," As much as we would miss you and want you to stay, we also want you to be happy and if you feel like you have to go to France, then I'm with you,"

"Same here," replied Zoey and Nicole.

What most people didn't know was that Dana was rich. Her mother was one of thee most well know fashion designer in the country with her own line and her dad was a lawyer. She had called and told them to send her their private jet tomorrow to wait for her at nine o clock at LAX.

She pulled out her two Louis Vuitton suitcases and the three girls helped her pack with tears in their eyes as well.

The next morning, after tearful goodbyes, a limo was in front of PCA to pick up Dana to bring her to the airport.

With a final hug to each one of the girls, Dana said, "Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. Remember we'll always be friends and you'll see me in a year anyways. I promise I'll keep contact. Tell Logan, Chase, and Michael I said bye kay,"

With a large group hug, Dana stepped into the limo, and after the driver put her luggage in the trunk, he drove off. Dana rolled down the window, and waved at the girls while taking one last look at PCA.

The three girls were now full on crying, and were walking to their dorm rooms when they ran into Chase Michael, and Logan. Chase who had a crush on Zoey asked "Zoey, what's wrong. What happened? Why are all three of you girls crying?"

He was concerned and so were Michael and Logan.

In between sobs, Zoey managed to get out, "D-d-da-a-na j-ust l-l-left f-or Fr-ance. The li-i-mo j-ust c-c-ame to pick he-r up ju-st now. Sh-e's g-ett-ing on h-er pr-iva-te jet and fly-ing to P-aris. We won't see her til ne-xt y-year,"

"This is all your fault logan," shouted Nicole. "You weren't treating her well, so she left. Why Logan? Why?" yelled Nicole.

"Yeah, why couldn't you just give her what she wants. She tried so hard to change you," yelled Lola while punching Logan.

Logan had found the key to his dorm last night on his bedside table but hadn't thought much of it. Now, he knew he had to chase after her before she left on the plane and was too late.

Pulling out his phone, he said, "Dana send me a limo to PCA right now," then hanged up.

Within the next five minutes, a limo pulled up in front of PCA and with quick orders, it sped off to LAX. Logan just hoped it wasn't too late.

Luckily, Logan had caught Dana before she boarded the jet.

"Dana, wait," yelled Logan.

Turing around, she saw Logan running towards her with tears in his eyes, "Logan?"

"Listen Dana," he said when he caught up to her. I can't let you go. I've realized all my mistakes now and I'll change. I'll quite smoking, and I'll do everything for you starting with taking you on a proper date tonight. A candlelit dinner on the beach with music playing, then we'll take a walk hand in hand on the shore, and then we'll snuggle on a blanket looking athe the stars. I'll take you on dates like that, just you can't leave. I realized I don't only love you, I'm in love you."

With that, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned in to give her a kiss. Instead of the harsh kisses they shared before that was full of lust, this one was passionate, yet gentle and full of love.

"So what do you say Dana, take me back? Logan asked when he pulled back. Dana was too shock to even respond back to the kiss.

"Yes," she said.

"Will you be my girlfriend again, princess?"

She nodded and whispered a small yes.

With that, he pulled her in for another kiss, but this time, she responded back immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she replied to. Their tongues were now battling for dominance. When they pulled back due to the lack of air, they pressed their foreheads against each other gazing into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Now, let's get you back to PCA," Logan said while grabbing one of her luggage with one hand and her hand with the other. She, too, grabbed her other luggage and called out, "I won't need the jet anymore and tell my parents to cancel the Foreign Exchange Program,"

With a nod, the pilot agreed, and took off.

Logan and Dana walked back to Logan's limo, loaded her luggage in the trunk and drove back to PCA. They wanted to surprise the gang so they didn't call them. Instead when they got there, the limo driver brought out Dana's luggage and helped her carry it to her dorm room. Then Dana and Logan interlaced their fingers together and Dana leaned her lead on Logan's shoulder and walked to the where they thought the gang was. Sure enough, they found them with glum faces at their regular table only poking their food.

After sharing a soft and gentle kiss, Logan and Dana walked towards them and she called out, "Hey you guys, What's with the sad looks?"

Recognizing Dana's voice, Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael, and Lola's head shot up and noticed their friend standing there with her fingers laced with Logan's and her head on his shoulders. There reaction was getting up and running towards her yelling "DANA!"

When they finally reached her, they engulfed her in a huge hug.


End file.
